It has long been known to provide a storage area of a motor vehicle with tie-down loops adapted to receive strings, ropes, bungee cords or other fastening devices in order to hold transported items/cargo in position during motor vehicle operation, thereby preventing those items/cargo from shifting or rolling around and being damaged.
This document relates to a new and improved cargo tie-down assembly incorporating a clip that functions as an aesthetically pleasing cover and limits or eliminates free play of the tie-down loop when not in use, thereby better controlling operation and eliminating vibration and noise.